GoM x Kuroko one-shots
by Loner72
Summary: Some drabbles of GoM x Kuroko one-shots (And I mean KagaKuro, AKaKuro, etc)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some drabbles of GoM x Kuroko one-shots (And I mean AomKuro, AkaKuro, etc)

* * *

Kagami walks back and forth thinking about what he is going to do for his special someone. He knows that he cannot just do some cheap old surprise and just thinks it is ok, no he has to put all his effort into doing this.

Today is September 5, which in Kagami's case a special day it's his anniversary and he has no idea what to do. Kagami is not good with romantic stuff and it makes things harder to plan out.

"What should I do? Maybe just watch a movie and no that won't be good enough for him, maybe a dinner out no it's too fancy he would not like it," Kagami punches the wall and then regrets doing so since he woke up his lover.

"Kagami-kun, why did you punch the wall?"

"K-Kuroko when did you wake up? Oh, wait I should make you breakfast and then-.." Kuroko placed a finger on Kagami's lips.

"You're talking too much." Kagami felt a vein popped, "I'm just yanking your chain," Kagami 'tch' and brought Kuroko into a small yet passionate kiss. Kagami backed Kuroko into the wall and broke the kiss, "You did not brush your teeth,"

"S-shut up I'm trying to be romantic,"

"You trying to be romantic will be like telling Murasakibara-kun to not eat candy, in other words, impossible." Kuroko felt himself being picked up and placed on Kagami's back. "Kagami-kun you should be careful last time when we did 'it' you made the neighbors hear me moan," Kuroko said bluntly and Kagami's face heated up.

"I can do whatever I want and it's our anniversary so let them hear I don't care," Kuroko played with his fingers and waited until they arrived in their room for him to receive his gift.

And indeed the neighbors did hear lots of moans and groans, but they already knew that the duo was at it again having their moment. Ah, sometimes it pays off to be the shadow of Kagami and boyfriend too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some drabbles of GoM x Kuroko one-shots (And I mean AomKuro, AkaKuro, etc)

* * *

Kise sat on the couch with his boyfriend and smiled, "Kuroko-cchi, do wanna have some fun?" Kise said as he scooted closer to Kuroko.

"No, I am reading, so please stop that Kise-kun," The bluenette removed himself from the couch and sat on the other side.

"Kuroko-cchi~ I want you badly though, we have not done anything for the past months," Kise frowned, it was true he and Kuroko have not done anything or spend time with each other. The more Kise tried to spend time with Kuroko is the more time Kuroko tried to avoid him. Kuroko, on the other hand, was not trying to avoid him he only wants to have some space for himself temporarily.

"Kuroko-cchi, I love you~," Kuroko glanced up and smiled a little and said an 'I love you too' and Kise world changed. The blonde haired male jumped up and tackle Kuroko down, but he missed him.

"Kise-kun, I am still reading please refine yourself from interrupting me," Kise looked up to see Kuroko standing beside him damn sometimes Kuroko's misdirection can be good but then bad at the same time.

"I will catch you, no matter what Kuroko-cchi," The male jumped up once more and tried to catch his 'prey.' Kuroko, his prey, easily dodged his boyfriend movements, "Kuroko-cchi! Stop running from me let me hug you please~,"

"No, I know what you're trying to do and I won't allow it,"

"Pretty please~,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"When I finish my book then I'll spend some time with you,"

"Ok~,"

"Just after these eight chapters," Kuroko said as he took a seat back down next to his boyfriend.

"EIGHT? This is going to forever," Kise let out a few tears and then Kuroko place a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Kise-kun, it won't take long-," Kise pushed Kuroko down on the couch.

"I love you, I love you, I love you~,"

Sometimes a simple kiss can make someone's day.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry I meant to say ( AomKuro and AkaKuro)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some drabbles of GoM x Kuroko one-shots (And I mean AomKuro, AkaKuro, etc)

* * *

Akashi wandered aimlessly around his house trying to find a certain bluenette. His search has started ever since this morning Kuroko, his boyfriend, decided that he wanted some time alone and Akashi respected that, however, this all happen this morning, now it's the afternoon and Kuroko has yet to show up anywhere.

Akashi wanted to take him out on a small date he thought it would be good for the both of them to talk about things. For one; Kuroko can move in with him instead of living with his friend, another thing is that he needs to make sure that he can keep an eye out on Kuroko. Akashi would just order Kuroko to live with him, but instead he's going to take the gentle way.

Akashi could not find Kuroko anywhere, he even looked inside the library and he still was not in there. This was getting irritating where ever Kuroko is right now he must have picked the perfect hiding place to have peace.

The last place he has not looked is his bedroom and he doubts that Kuroko will be there of all places, so the next attempt is that Akashi made his butler search for Kuroko and he searches for him too.

-An hour later-

It has been an hour. Not five minutes or ten minutes a full blown freakin' hour. Now where can Kuroko be? How come he has not come out of his 'hiding' place yet? This bother Akashi even more.

Feeling a bit exhausted he went to his room. Once he opened the door he could not believe what he saw, Kuroko was laying on his bed with vanilla milkshakes spread across the room and books too. Akashi guessed that Kuroko brought a whole lot of milkshakes to read his books.

"Tetsuya, wake up," Kuroko rose up and Akashi blinked, "What is wrong with your hair?" Akashi examines Kuroko features and found his hair rather annoying. "Do you need me to cut it."

"No, Akashi-kun, I like my hair,"

"I don't like how it looks. Let me cut a little," Akashi reached over Kuroko and grabbed some scissors he was about to nip some hair off of Kuroko, but the bluenette gently grabbed his hand, Akashi rose his eyebrow.

"My hair is fine." When Akashi gave him that 'look' Kuroko shyly pressed his lips against his. Akashi at first was surprised usually he would make the first move, but this time Kuroko did it. When they broke apart Akashi pinned Kuroko against the bed.

"Who gave you permission to kiss me?" Akashi put the scissors aside and moved his hand to unbutton Kuroko's shirt.

"N-No one," Kuroko shudder under Akashi's touches.

"Right, so why did you kiss me?"

"S-So you w-would not cut m-my hair,"

"Hmm, so don't you think I should punish you?" Kuroko froze he disliked his punishments since sometimes their full of both pleasure and pain too.

"I well-,"

"That was a rhetorical question, it was not meant for you to answer," Kuroko was about to say something, but Akashi sealed his lips with a soft kiss.

Stupid bed hair can get you in a lot of trouble.


End file.
